


You're Not Alone At All

by annetheseamaiden



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, CLIENT/ESCORT AU, Escort Service, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard York is a student who has money problems and is forced to take odd jobs. Anne Neville is the daughter of the filthy Governor of the state, and millionaire Richard Neville.</p><p>What happens when what started as a physical relationship turns out into something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkPhoenixGoddess10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/gifts).



 

He woke up besides a woman. Another woman. This was not strange for him. This was his usual Tuesday morning. Besides him was Mrs. Eleanor Thornton. She was the wife of Mr. John Thornton. Mr. Thornton was the D.A of the state. According to his wife, he couldn’t get it up. Not like he did anyway. According to Mrs. Thornton, his skin was smooth. She said that she liked his smooth skin. Every woman he worked with said that. Mrs. Thornton laughed because he was the same age of her son. She was 45 when he was 25. Rich, as he went, he told her that it was normal to want a young man. He said to her that he did not imagine himself married to a woman for all of his life. 

“I just will get sick of seeing her face everyday.” Rich said to Eleanor.

“Do you get sick of waking up every Tuesday morning besides me?” Eleanor asked him.

“Of course I don’t!”Richard answered, “You are an exquisite breakfast on Tuesday.

“Don’t you have class in half an hour?” Eleanor reminded him.

“No!” Richard exclaimed, “I have to get to the library.” 

“You left your security job?”

“My other nocturnal job pays more than security.” Rich laughed as Eleanor gave him his boxers.

“I bet is far more pleasant, right?”

“You have no idea!”

Richard had a series of odd jobs. He donated blood cells everytime he could in exchange for money. He worked as a bartender on Wednesday’s nights. His day job constituted on working in his University’s library.The rest of his nights, he had specific clients. Sunday nights and Monday Mornings he had them free. Monday nights and Tuesday Mornings he hadMrs. Thornton. Tuesday nights and Wednesday mornings he had Miss Jade Philips. On Wednesdays nights and Thursdays mornings they were free for him, but during Thursdays nights all through Sunday mornings he had clients that were not regulars.

This was not his ideal job, but it helped to pay part of his family’s health bills. He was still trying to finish his bachelor degree. He wanted to be an actor. He was not going to a cheap University. He was going to the best University that had an theatre program. He was going to Yale. He was on an Ivy League university. Half of his tuition was payed by his grants, but the rest came out of his pocket, in other words, student loans. A semester more, and he would graduate.

As he prepared his shower, he heard Eleanor tell him that she had to go now if she wanted to see her youngest boy off to her school trip to Disney World.

Richard sighed. He had never been to Disney World. Not even as a child. He would have loved to be her boy, and to be in that school trip. 

“Order yourself some breakfast, hon! The money is inside the left pocket of your pants.” Eleanor said before going off.

He took a deep breath as she got into the shower. This was the best part of the job. When he got to shower with hot water. When he felt clean.

After ordering his breakfast, he quickly went to the library. He was late. 

Late, was a bad thing with the new supervisor he had. She was a bossy woman.

“You are late, York!” 

“I am sorry.”

“The books in the box needs to be organised, ASAP!”

It took it all morning. It took it all morning to organise the books. It drove him crazy that people did not followed instructions. They placed the books back to the shelves. If only they did it in the correct order.But no, they were entitled idiots with trust funds.

After his shift on the library, he went and attended his 

afternoon classes. He was glad that on this semester he was only taking the basic classes that he had pushed away. He was taking Advanced History, his sciences and its labs, and the Maths, and of course, he was taking his Improvisation Course. He was loving that course.

Math was the last of his classes. Math always gave him headaches. He hated them. As he logged in to his student account, he received an e-mail. It was from the “Dates Agency”. He was needed ASAP.

Running to his car, he noticed that his car was no longer where he parked it. He then noticed that it said that it was a NO PARING ZONE.

“Oh fuck!”

He took the bus, since he had no credit on his train card.

The ASAP message meant that there must be an event, and they were looking for specific looks. He just hoped he was the look. He now needed the money to get back his car.

Again, he was late, but the Mistress let him go inside. There, he saw a petite young redhead with a glass on champagne on her tiny hand sitting besides the Mistress of the Agency. He could tell that she was a Rich Girl with Daddy problems. The young ones were always that type. They also were the best tippers.

He lined up in the empty space in the middle, and the young woman stood up, not letting his champagne glass out of her hand. She was carefully examining the ten men in front of her. She did not wanted the boy to accompany her be either too tall or too short. She wanted something mysterious. And the Mistress gave her the most mysterious guys she worked with. They all had dark hair, pale skin and haunting eyes.

“Take off your shirts please!” She said as she walked back to where she started. All the men in the room obeyed without a question. This was part of their job.

The examined their chests. He admitted that when her hand touched his chest, he felt tickles. The good kind in the bad place.

She told the men with chest hair that they were dismissed, and then, she turned to the Mistress and in a whisper she asked her if there was a guy who would be interested as her as one of his regulars.

“Number 1, 6, 8, you are dismissed.”

Now it only remained two. The boy besides him, they both could pass as siblings, actually. One had straight hair while the other one had curls. Anne liked the one with curls.

The girl leaned towards the guy besides him and smiled.

“You are handsome.” She said, “Really handsome.”

“Do you have a choice?” The Mistress asked.

“I do like this one’s shoulders. But I like his hair better!” 

Richard felt a little awkward. This was the awkward part of the job. Being selected only because his physical appearance. If he was chosen by her, his confidence will go to a hundred. If she did not, it would go to a seventy.

“I want him, if he is available.” She said, taking the liberty to ran his fingers through his hair, “I like his wild hair. It is like a jungle.”

 

“I’ll schedule a meeting for you both to meet. No sex on that first meeting. You know that, Rich.”

“Two, you are dismissed!”

When number two left, the girl introduced herself to him.

“I’m Anne.”

How ironic, he thought. Wasn’t Anne the mother of the Virgin Mary?

“What’s your name.”

“Rich.”

That made her laugh as she gave him a glass of champagne.

“So you must be a Richard, aren’t you?”

The mistress did the usual procedure. She made them signed the form where it said that they were both concenting adults, and that what happened outside the premises of the Dating Agency was up to them, and that they were not responsible.

Richard had signed this form at least fourteen times. This was her third.

“I’ll schedule a meeting for you both. I see that you are free on Thursdays through Sundays.”

“I am not free.” Rich said, “I just don’t have regulars.”

“Will you like to become her regular?”

He looked at her and laughed, “Well she is not ugly.”

“Then what I am?” Anne asked.

“I don’t know yet.”

Anne bit her lip. She liked the field when she went out with this boys. They were cocky, and most importantly, there was not the fear of emotions getting in the way. It was just physical. It was just sex.

“I’ll email you both when and where.” The mistress said.

“Okay.” Anne said, Richard laughed at her angelic voice. He knew now indeed that she was a little rich girl who was bored of with her life.

“See you then, and as I said before, I am not responsible with what happen when two consenting adults consent to do things outside of the contract.”

Anne smiled and left. 

“I have seen her somewhere.” Richard said to the Mistress.

“Of course you have!” The Mistress said, “She is the daughter of the Governor of the State. That’s Little Annie.” The Mistress said as he signed the part of his confidentiality contract, “You know very well that you cannot say a thing, right?”

“All those secrets will go with me to my grave.”

“Glad to understand!” The mistress said as she took the document on her hand.

“Here. This is form Mrs. Thornton. Apparently, you made her go to heaven on your last meeting.”

She had given him five hundred dollars. At least, he had now the money to get his car out. Now he needed money for gas.

 


	2. Chapter 2

On Wednesday, he took the Math test that had been driving him insane. When he got his result back from the Scantron reader machine, he almost cried.

He passed. 

He got an eighty.

He almost cried in the testing centre.

“I passed!” Richard said as he read his previous results.

A 75, 67, and now an 80.

“Oh please, Richard!” The Professor, who was his instructor laughed. He knew about Richard’s struggle with Math.

“If you do the back section of the book of the current chapters, I will make that 67 a seventy.” His professor smiled. 

“For when?” Richard asked.

“Monday.”

He went directly to his place and started to do the exercises. He was dealing with fractions in roots. The only thing he liked was the simple ones which were when it was easy to simplify.He could feel his phone buzzing on his pocket, but he ignored it as he entered the excersize in the computer to copy the process. Yes, he cheated. All of his life, he cheated in math. 

After he finished the exercise, he reached for his phone and saw two messages.

One from his Mother, asking him when he was going to visit her. The other one was from his oldest brother, Edward, asking him if he could babysit the two young boys he had on Friday.

“I cannot, Edward. I have to work.” Richard said as he saw the lights of his agency phone light up.

“Work? On a Friday? Richard please. Elizabeth wants to visits her family, and the boys have a soccer game on Saturday.”

“I am sorry, Edward, but I can’t. Tell Beth. She is old enough to take care of her siblings.”

“She has a party.”

“Well, change her plans!” Richard sighed, “And stop having babies if you can’t watch over them.”

No one from his family knew the nature of his work. He said that it was security, which he had worked before. He opened his phone, because the phone was one of the ones they used in movies so it wouldn’t be traceable, and saw an address and an hour.

Richard rolled his eyes. It was on his only free weekday. He had to do laundry, and he just wanted to sleep alone in his bed for once. He then remembered that this would be the first encounter with Miss Neville. Therefore, there would be no sex involved. Therefore, he could cut it short at 9:00pm, and go to sleep early.

He liked the idea of it, so he left his book and his pencil in his desk, and took a shower. He dressed in a white long sleeved shirt, since it was more classy, and it was not as suspicious than to wear a blue, or red shirt.

The place he was asked to meet was in a hotel.The instructions on the other text he received was to go to the thirteen floor, and to walk to the room 1322.

He turned the doorknob, and saw that it was open. He turned on the light, and did not saw anything.There was no one inside, only a note pinned on the bed. He reached for the note and read it.

_The bar._

_-A_

He went to the hotel bar and saw her sitting on the high chairs. The bartender was working her charms on her already, and she was laughingas she drank a martini. 

He walked towards her and rested his hand on the back of her waist. She jumped at his touch like a girl who had never been touched by a man.

“Isn’t she a charmer?” Richard asked the waiter.

“What a thing you have!”

“Will you excuse us?” Richard asked the bartender.

“Hi!” Anne smiled. She had her hair up in a long french braid that ended on her waist. She nodded at the bartender before Richard escorted her back to the room. Richard thought the bar was odd. The walls were gold, and everything else was black.

“How are you?” Richard asked her as they rode the elevator.

“I am fine. You?”

He could say how he was feeling, but she did not wanted to hear that.

“I am now better that I am in front of you.”

He noticed that Anne was not easily flattered her. He had said that her her skin was really soft, and that her hair seemed really smooth. Anne just smiled, and said that she was well aware of that.

“What do you really do in your life?” Anne asked him when they got inside of the room.

 She always asked that question.

“I am a student.”

“So you use this to pay your bills.” Anne smiled.

Richard nodded as he noted Anne take off her coat and opened the mini fridge to look for something to drink, “You go straight to the point, don’t you?”

“I hate walking around egg shells.” Anne said, “Now, Rich, I know how to tip you properly.”

“Properly?” Richard asked.

Anne stood up and walked towards him slowly. There was an air in her walk. He was not intimidated by her, but something in his gut told him to run. Something was telling her that she was no good for him.

“Well, it is mid semester, and well, you probably already used the reminder of your loan, don’t you?”

“And?” Richard asked not saying if yes or no.

“Will you prefer if I tipped you plain cash or with a cocktail crate?”

“I already have a cocktail crate. But I could always have the cash and more ties.”

“What colour?” Anne asked.

“You tell me. I see that you know your colours very well. That dress you are wearing really does flatter your skin.”

“You look good in white.” Anne pointed out.

“We both do.” Richard smiled as she reached for the drinks menu. 

“So tell me Anne, why a pretty girl, a classy girl like you request my company?”

“What kind of question is that?” Anne asked.

“I am sorry if I touched a nerve, but I am wondering.”

“Why do you do it?” Anne asked, turning the conversation away from from her.

Richard did not answered. 

If he was to answer the question, he would never finish.

“It is fun, and it pays the bills.”

“Well, you have part of my answer right there, pretty boy. It is fun”

“I am not a boy. I am a man.”

“I’ll decide that.”

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. 

“What are you into?” He asked her trying to break the silence.

“Normal kind of stuff!” Anne sighed as she now waived for another drink, “Do you want a drink? I could order some.”

“I am good.”

“Sure?”

“I am okay.” He reaffirmed,“What kinda stuff are you into?”

“I think I’ll let you know when we get to it.”

“I like to be prepared.” Richard pointed out.

“Well, I am not into crazy stuff.” Anne said as a matter of fact.

“Define your crazy.” Richard whispered, “Your not crazy could be my insanity.”

“I said, you will see.” 

Richard’s gut told him that she was the kind of girl who could be either really kinky in bed, or could be one who was desperate for someone to love her body.

Anne sat onthe table and took his hand.

“I like your hands.” Anne said, “They are soft.”

“You know that we are not allowed to do anything on the first meeting.”

“That it is a silly rule.” Anne said.

Richard stood up from the chair he was sitting and stood right in front of Anne. He placed his hand on her thigh and ran his it up and down, while with his other hand he massaged her waist.

Anne wrapped her legs around him just after he started to kiss her. He fondled her buttocks, giving them a squeeze. It made her jump, and it made him smile. 

“Bed!” Anne gasped as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Richard laughed at her as he kissed her neck.

“Why are you laughing?” Anne asked.

“Nothing happens on the first meeting.” Richard said as he continued to kiss her neck, “You have to wait like all the all the good and patient ladies.”

“So I have to wait?” Anne asked.

“I work by the rules, Anne.” Richard said, “I’ll schedule a meeting for next week, and then you will decide if you like me or not.”

“A week?” Anne asked

“You know how this works, don’t you?”

“But I thought that you could make a few exceptions.” Anne sighed.

“I don’t make the rules, Anne.”

Anne could not help it but to laugh, and hit him in his chest playfully. Anne took hold oh his hair, pulling him closer towards her.

“Then do it. Schedule it. I am waiting.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dirtiness will begin on the next chapter . . . please pray for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Richard went to visit his Mother on Sunday night. As usual, she asked him how was his classes. Richard smiled at her, and told her that his hard work was paying off.

“I am struggling with math, but that it is no news.” Richard said as he sat next to her. 

“When are you going to appear on a play?” His Mother asked.

“Soon if everything goes as I have it planned.” Richard said. His Mother smiled as he reached the clicker of the TV. His Mother started to watch a Soap Opera. Then he couldn’t help it to laugh when he started to read the newspaper and saw a picture of the Governor of the state.

If the conservative Governor of the state knew that his little princess, Little Anne requested the services of escorts.

Richard kept reading the article. The article went on and on with Richard Neville’s family, and how they were going to celebrate their 30th anniversary.  
“ _My parents are madly in love. At times is awkward, especially when you see them kissing during breakfast. It has always been like that. It is annoying. They have a better love life than I do, I think_.” Richard couldn’t help it but to laugh. Just above the quote from Miss Neville, there was a picture of her. She was wearing a white shirt with a pale pink skirt. He continued to examine the picture. She was wearing pearl earrings and a pearl necklace. That was the girl he had a date schedule with in the week. 

“Since when you read the newspaper?” His Mother asked him.

“I just saw something interesting.” Richard said as he flicked the page continuing to read Anne’s interview.

“Did you take your pills?” He asked his Mother.

“I already did,darling.”

His Mother ran her fingers through his hair, and told him that he should go now back to his place in the city. She was right, the streets were not safe after eleven, and it was now eight o’clock.

“Call me if you need anything.” Richard said as he took the newspaper and put it inside his backpack. 

On his way out, Richard found that there were some bills to be pay. His Mother’s phone bill, electricity, water and gas. Together, the bill went a little five hundred dollars and that it was due on Tuesday.

“Ma?” Richard asked, “Do you have the money for this?” 

“Edward will figure out something, darling. Do not worry. Go and be a star.”

“I’ll take care of it.”

* * *

 

Just as he walked out from the porch, he took out his client list and called Anne. She did not answered the phone until he called her for the third time, and when he did, he could hardly listen to her.

“Hi, this is Richie!” Richard said.

It was really difficult for him to understand her, or to simply hear her. She must have been at a club, or something. He could listen to the music, and it was affecting his hearing. He started by saying that he had a free night on his schedule for Monday night, which was totally true since Mrs. Thornton called him earlier saying that her Father was ill.

“Do you want to meet in the same place, or at my place?” Anne asked.

“I prefer what you prefer.” Richard said.

“We’ll meet at the hotel.” Anne said, “What hour does it works for you?”

“I am busy until five.” Richard said as he turned on the car, “I cannot hear you very well, could you . . . I don’t know, move?”

Anne hardly heard what he was saying. The music in the party she was at in her friend Veronique’s house was too loud. She excused herself from the table, and hit herself upstairs to take the call. 

“Do you hear me better?” Anne asked.

“Perfectly.” Richard said.

“So tomorrow, but at what hour?” Anne asked.

“I am free after five o’clock tomorrow.” Richard said.

“What do you have before five o’clock?” Anne asked.

Richard did not answered that. Anne quickly understood that he did not wanted to disclose any of his personal life, so she let it slide.

“Would seven work for you?” Anne asked.

“I am free after five.” Richard smiled, “I’ll meet you there at seven. I’ll be there half an hour earlier. I– anything specific that you may want to do?”

Anne walked to the little terrace in Veronique’s house and went outside.

“I am easy to please.” Anne said, “At least that is what I think.”

“What’s your easy?” Richard asked.

“It is normal, I think.”

“What it is your normal, then? I just want to know what you are into. Like I said, I like–”

“–to be prepared.” Anne finished his sentence, “Do I really have to say this over the phone?”

“I am just asking. I don’t do Fifty Shades of Grey.”

“I haven’t read that.” Anne laughed.

“Nor have I, but if you want to tie me up you could of it gently.”

Anne laughed out loud. She found it funny. She did imagined to tie him up, and kiss him as she traveled down his body. That was one of the first things she thought just as they were kissing on the first meeting.

“So tomorrow at seven.” Anne said.

“Yes.”

“I got to go. There is a party going, and–”

I understand, but don’t have too much fun. I don’t want you tired tomorrow. In fact, Miss Anne, you should go to sleep now. Spend the whole night and day sleeping for tomorrow. I’ll make sure that the 5,000 dollars for tomorrow night are worth it.”

“Hearing that gives me tickles.” Anne said.

“I am planning on giving you more than tickles. I was thinking more over the lines of pleasure, and more pleasure.”

“Where are you now?” Anne asked as she leaned in the terrace. The night was starting to get cold.

“I was visiting an aunt of mine.” Richard answered.

“Do you always visit your family?” Anne asked.

“I do, I try every week.”

There was anawkward silence between them that forced Anne to end the call.

When it became morning, the first thing that Richard did was to go pay his Mother’s bills. The job usually fell on George’s hands, but lately he was the one doing it. He decided to pay the outstanding bill that his Mother had in the account since he had the money from working on the weekend. 

Richard’s financial status was a rather complicated one. He could earn from 3,000 to 5,000 on a night. It was a lot of money, but he only saw half of it. From the 3000, he would only get 1,500 and the Madam will get the other half. The money did not go to the bank account, instead, it was kept on a “bank” in the ‘Dating Agency’. So he had to go there, and then pay his bolls which were many ones. There was his tuition, which he still owed a lot. There was his car, his apartment, his daily things. But most importantly, he was working as an escort because it helped with his Mother medical bills. When he was a young boy, his family knew money. Fate intervened and it turned it all around, and when his Father died, he left debts that his Mother did not know off. Edward worked, but he had five kids. George worked, but he was George. George thought of him first, himself second, and himself third. Then it was him. He felt sometimes angry about it. He literally had to sell himself in order to help his Mother’s financials. At the end of the day he ceased to complain . If it wasn’t for him, his Mother would have lost the house. She wouldn’t have her medicines. 

They lived very different lifestyles, Anne and him. Anne was the youngest daughter of a very powerful man in the state. Her Father was the Governor. All the luxuries that Richard dreamed off Anne had always taken them for granted. For example, Anne did not know how to drive. Why should she if she had a driver for herself. Richard felt lucky for when Edward sold him his first car. A car that used to belong to his Father. A car from 1997. 

One of the things that he enjoyed the most was the four or eight hours he had of living a ‘good life’. Usually, the ladies he worked with preferred to meet at a hotel. The hotel gave them the privacy that they needed. In the hotel he could take a bath, and leave the shower to his place. In the hotel he could order room service and he would not have to take care of the bill since it was a part of what he charged. Of course he enjoyed the sex. He liked making the woman he worked for feel that they mattered to him. For those hours that they were naked, he enjoyed the feeling of when those woman opened up to him. No only the opened their bodies to him, but they also shared their problems to him. Richard knew that ever since he started working as an escort, he started to understand better women. Women only wanted to be adored, loved and to be heard.

When he arrived the next day to the hotel, he did his usual routine. He took a bath with a glass of champagne. He did not ordered food, for it was better to wait until the client came. Yet, he took his champagne and waited. There was something about the tub. It was relaxing. He now appreciated the baths that his mother made him take as a child. He regretted how much he resisted.

After taking his bath, he took one of the robes and dressed in it. He took one of the towels and dried his hair. He then proceeded to wash his teeth, and then just waited for Anne to come. 

He heard the knocking, which made him jump from the bed andwalk to the door to open it.

It was Anne. She said that she was late because her mother insisted on her helping her on the invitations for a party that she was to give.

“Do you mind if I take a quick shower?” Anne asked, “I just like to be fresh before we–”

“It is okay.” Richard said, “I did take a bath in tub. It was exquisite. The water was scalding.”

“Do you know that hot water is not that good for you?”

“Is it not?” Richard asked.

“It takes the moisture out of your skin.” Anne said.

“Then it is really worth it. I cannot stand cold water. Not even on a hot summer day.”

When Anne said that it would be a quick shower, but she had a complete different meaning on quick. It was almost half an hour. The wait bored him, but he remained silent.

Anne came out of the bathroom, wearing her own personal robe. She explained that she did not used things that have been used by other people. Yet, there she was.

Richard tilted his head, and told her to come besides him. Anne was not one to follow orders, but she only sat besides him because she intended to.

“How was your day?” Richard asked her as Anne fixed her two pillows.

Anne sighed, “Long! Really long. Mother kept telling me what to do and how to do it.”

“You do not like that, don’t you?”

Anne laughed at his game, “We really don’t have to play the _tell me how you feel_ game.”

“I am not playing that game. When I play that game it is really different and pretty obvious.” Richard explained, “I am just saying, you look pretty tired.”

“I am not that tired.” Anne said as she stood up from the bed to reach her purse, “I am just a little stressed out.”

“I saw you in the newspaper.”

“Which one?” Anne asked. Her parent’s wedding anniversary were filling up the social events columns in the newspapers, “Here you go. Cash and tip is inside.”

“Come here, leave it in the night table.” Richard patted the bed as he turned over the side.

“How old are you?” Anne asked Richard.

“Twenty-five.” Richard answered as Anne sat in the bed; she let her hair fall to her shoulders, and then rested her back.

“You seem older.” Anne said, “But young at the same time.”

“How old are you?” Richard asked as he leaned over to kiss her shoulder while his hand traveled to the mane she had for hair.

“24.” Anne said.

“You are really young.” Richard whispered as she turned to him, “Too young.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Anne said.

“Please do. You are really pretty.”

Anne was to answer but she gasped when she felt his hand traveling down to her waist. She smiled as he kissed her neck. She liked being kissed on the neck. Anne ran her fingers through his hair, gently pullingthem but at the same time pushing Richard to go deeper on her neck. She had been celibate for too long, or so she thought. She had ached from a long time to be kissed like that. He knew how to kiss. She gasped as she felt her nerves tingling, making Richard hush her before traveling to her lips. His hand went lower, and Richard started to tease her sex by running his fingers across her hip bones. Again, Anne felt tickles, and it made her laugh.

“Why are you laughing?” Richard asked between the kisses.

Anne shook her head, and told him to keep doing it. She liked how it felt. Richard let his hand travel south, and started to tease her by rubbing his finger against her. She gasped when his rubbing started to shoot sparks. She started to moan. She quickly felt herselfgrowing stronger in pleasure and then she felt it. She felt the wave of pleasure growing inside of her. It was something really strong to her. It had been a long time. Since Spring Break she had been celibate, and it did not feel like that.

Anne looked at him with her mouth wide open as she tried to breath.

Richard hushed her, and told her to stay back. He whispered in her ear that he liked her perfume, and then he went down on her. It was something that she did not expected. It felt fulfilling when she arched her back and his hands traveled jaw to hold. It took him time, but she then started to feel her pleasure growing. Richard was aware of it and stopped what was doing to pull down his boxers and put his contraceptive on. He then started to thrust himself into her. At first he started slow, but Anne moved her hips against him in a quicker pace which made her feel more pleasure. He followed her lead, and thrusted into her faster as he buried his face on her breasts, gently sucking around her breast. She could feel herself on the edge, but Richard slowed himself when he noticed how near she was.

“Faster!” Anne demanded in a moan, and he did it. He started to go on faster, and faster. Richard could feel himself getting closer to his pleasure, he lowered his hand to Anne’s sex and aid himself by rubbing her. Then, he saw it on her face. Her eyes were white, and she was biting her lips. Feeling her tighten and feel her pleasure around him made him feel so weak, and so good when he came.

He pushed himself away from her and threw himself to the side. He knew that Anne felt good, but awkward for he felt just like that. After all, they were perfect strangers.

“Are you okay?” Richard asked her.

Anne nodded as she pulled her night shirt back on.

“I am!” 

Anne nodded towards him, but pushed him away when he tried to pull her towards him.

“Can I hug you?” He asked her.

“Not now. Not now.”

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Richard had not heard from Anne in two weeks. He did not know what he had done wrong. She climaxed, many times during the night. Maybe there was not that emotional connection between them.He kept keeping tags on Anne in the newspaper. She appeared with her Mother, Father and goody-two shoes sister, Isabel. Only, the pictures kept eating him up. What did he do wrong?

Anne on the other hand, she couldn’t gather up the courage to call Richard. Though they had sex many times that night, during the morning, she left before he woke up and left him an extra envelop with seven hundred dollars inside.

Anne was looking at the phone right now. She thought that she had acted stupid that morning, but she thought that she had not. It was eating her alive. It was not that she did not liked him. He gave her a good fuck, and really good orgasms throughout the night. He just felt pissed at herself. She did not feel bad on hiring an escort, there were just too many things going around her at the moment.

Her Mother insisted that she should bring a date for the anniversary. 

The names that popped out were, Edward Lancaster. She really did not had a good history with him. There relationship was not abusive or anything, it was just too deep for her to tell her Mother.

“No!” Her Father yelled. He knew what had happened between Anne and Edward, and he really did not wanted to have that kind of person around. Rumours could spark, and those rumours could burn his run for office on the next elections.

“Are their not any boys that you are fond off?” Her Father asked.

“I am not seeing anyone at the moment.” Anne sighed as the maid served her more juice into her glass, “Thanks, Grace!”

“Do I really have to bring someone?” Anne asked.

“You do, Anne.” Her Mother said, “People are starting to say that you you may be directed to a path of sin. With women.”

“Oh for God’s Sake!” Anne sighed, “And even if I was, would there be a problem?” 

“Anne!” Isabel sighed, “I’ll set you up with someone.”

“I am not just into the dating mood. I hate fucking love!”

“Anne!” Her mother gasped, “That kinda–”

Anne left before she continued. She was not into the mood of her Mother’s pissing at her.

She went to the organization she had been working at the Museum. She worked as one of the painters in the restoration of paintings in the museum. As she entered her office, her phone rang. It was a blocked number which she ignored. Then the number called again. And again.

“What?!” Anne asked.

“Anne?”

It was Richard.

“Hi!” Anne said nervously. She could not let anyone hear her.

“Are you still interested on my services?” Richard asked, “I understand if you are not. Not every one is good for the clients.”

“Actually, I am.” Anne sighed, “Can you meet me tonight?”

For Richard, it was out of the blue, but he did not had anything scheduled for the night.

“The same place, same hour?” Richard asked.

“Same hour, different place. Do you charge more for a house call?”

“Yes!” Richard said.

“You know what, let’s do it. Today, at my place. I’ll– where I can send you my address.”

“You can call the Agency and they will forward it to me.” Richard said.

______________________________________________________________

 

Anne liked how sex felt like. She really liked how it made her feel. It made her feel relaxed. She could easily fall asleep. During the day, all she thought about was about it. She having an orgasm. Several throughout the night.

When she got off work. She ordered some chinese food about half-and-hour before it was time, and took a shower. She then waited. She waited for him to come, but he was late.

She called the agency to see if there was a misunderstanding.

“He is supposed to be on his way!” The Mistress said as in that moment Richard knocked on the door.

“Sorry. He’s here. These lifts can be really slow at times.”

When Anne saw him, she could tell that he had just had a shower. He smelled good. 

“I ran late. I am really sorry!” He said.

“It is okay!” Anne said, “I ordered chinese.”

“I ate!” Richard sighed, “But are you okay?”

Anne smiled as she closed the door. Richard was rather surprised on how she did not even care on to show her the place. Instead, she just guided him towards her room, and started to take her clothes off. Richard dropped his coat, and quickly his shirt followed too.

“You need to blow off some steam, don’t you?” He asked her. Anne nodded as she felt his hands travel to the back to unhook her bra. Anne leaned over towards him and started to kiss him, allowing Richard a better angle for him to unhook it.

It really caught him on a surprise when he felt her sucking on his neck She was good at it. He did not know how much he missed on actually having someone who was giving him pleasure, and he did had a long day at the university.

He could feel himself already getting aroused by Anne rubbing herself against his member.

“Are you going to ride me?” Richard asked her.

“I want to do something tonight.” Anne said.

“I don’t do BDSM.”

“You said that I could tie you up gently.”

Richard did not know if he felt pity for her. She looked like she needed some control in her life.

“I am only bending this rule of mine because I think that you are pretty, I am really turned on and I did say that to you. Otherwise, I wouldn’t.”

Anne smiled as she reached for something under the pillow. A white silk scarf.

“I have seen this movie!” Richard laughed, “You are not going to stab me with an ice pick, aren’t you?”

“No.” Anne said as she pulled his hands up and tied him to the bed.

“I knew you were kinky!” Richard said as Anne leaned over to tie his left hand. Richard did not know if she had rubbed her breast against his mouth purposely, but he did not missed the chance to suck it.

He liked Anne. Her body was firm. Her breasts were perky, and he had felt that she was tight.

Anne gasped when he felt his mouth on her breast.

“Go on!” Richard sighed, “I am feeling quite hot now.”

“I thought you did–”

“Get on with it!” Richard interrupted her, making Anne tie him hard in his left hand

“That was just kinda rude!”

Anne loosened it a little and asked him if it was now more on his comfort which he smiled and said yes. Anne reached for the condom under her pillow and teased him with it, rubbing him with it around his face, neck, chest, and then now to his member.

“Oh for goodness sake!” Richard cried in pain wanting to get free, “This is why I don’t do–”

Anne had opened it and she had slid it on him. Richard was so turned on by the situation that he could feel himself almost there.

“Wait!” Richard said.

“What?” Anne asked.

“Now.”

Anne started to rub herself against himself before letting him go inside of her. Richard groaned in pleasure. He hated it, but he enjoyed it too much. Her waist, her shoulders, her breasts, and her smooth belly did not helped. It was too much of a good sight. His other clients were much older than her. Miss Jade Phillips was 30 and had a child. His other clients were older. Anne was the youngest from his regulars. He had others younger, all legal, but they were not regulars. There was something about Anne and it turned him on. He leaned over to kiss her breasts, but Anne pushed him back and started to ride him faster, and faster, and faster. Richard had his eyes closed, biting his lips. 

“You feel good!” Richard groaned, “You are so soft–”

Anne could feel herself almost there, and Richard’s climax happened a few seconds before her and when he felt her climaxing all Richard wanted was to wrap his arms around her and keep thrusting into her, but Anne did not allowed him that. After she felt her pleasure, Anne rolled to the side of her bed and sighed as she took hold of her breast, hugging herself, almost loving how she felt.

Richard smiled at her without her noticing it. He had never seen such thing before. A woman hugging herself after feeling her pleasure. It really did aroused him even more.

“Hey, I hate to interrupt your self-loving–”

“Then don’t!”

“Untie me. I want to hug you too!” Richard said as he tied to cut himself loose from her binding.

“Anne, untie me.”

“Give me a break.” Anne sighed, “Can you not do it by yourself?” 

“Oh come one!” He groaned.

Anne leaned towards him to unite him. All that Richard could see now where her breasts so close to his face. When she let one hand fall, the first thing that he did was to pull her closer by the waist, and as the other hand fell down he pinned her down to the bed.

“That was amazing!” Richard sighed as he kissed her breasts, “What got into you?” Richard asked. 

“I don’t know.” Anne gasped.

“You took control. Do you always take control?” Richard asked.

“I felt like it today.” Anne gasped as Richard gently bit her.

“Did you liked it?” Anne asked as he slowly traveling down to her womanhood. 

“I am going to show you how much I loved it”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched for the second time Basic Instinct and when I saw the first scene, I was like "Hey, that's a good idea."  
> Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

His arm was under her neck. His face was resting on her naked back. He had his legs holding hers, and with his free hand, he was massaging her breast. He had been awake now for almost fifteen minutes and all he could think about was how good an soft she was. He was hard. During the morning he always was. Having her naked in his arms only made him want her more, so to wake her up, he started sucking on her neck, then, he went up to her earlobe. Anne started to move her legs, and then bump into him.

“What are you doing?” She asked him as he sucked on her neck.

“Good Morning.” He whispered as his hand traveled to her hips.

“What do you want?” Anne asked him, only making him laugh. 

“You are soft, naked and in bed.” Richard sighed, “I am also naked, turned on and in your bed. What do you think I want?” Richard asked her.

“I don’t know.” Anne teased him as she shifted herself from position to face him. Yet, she was well aware what he wanted. After all, she could feel him on her legs.

“You know exactly what I want.” 

He pinned her to the bed as he kissed her and she let him kiss her.

“Oh!” Anne moaned as he thrusted into her, “Oh–Oh God!”

“I enjoy the comparison, but my name is Richard.”

______________________________________________________________

 

“It is refreshing to see that you did not bolted during the morning.” Richard said as he took his breakfast.

“Well,” Anne started, “first this is my place. Second, I am sorry about that. I wasn’t on my best that day.”

“Why?” He asked her.

“Oh please, do not play that _I care about you_ card on me.”

“Oh well, in that case I am just being nosy.” 

“Do you really want to know?” Anne asked as he indulged himself with the food on her bed.

“I am all for gossips. I grew up with four cousins and they developped the appetite for gossip.”

“Cousins?”

“Yes.” He said.

“You mean sisters?”

“How come–”

“When men like you say their cousins this, or my aunt that– you usually refer to your close family.”

Richard remained silent.

“Am I wrong?” Anne asked.

“Okay, maybe. Just tell me what troubles that pretty little head of yours.”

“Why should I tell you.”

“Because I cannot tell anyone. Is under contract my friend. I signed it. You signed it. Everything we do, everything we say is only between us and that fancy matte wallpaper that you have.”

“You really were brought up around girls.”

“What makes it so obvious?” Richard asked.

“You know what matte is.”

Anne sat besides him as pulling her bathrobe around her. There was something about being naked outside the bed that made her feel exposed.

“My parents are having their anniversary.”

“Oh I read that!” Richard smiled, “It is really funny, though. I am not judging you. But you always seem so kind and gentle in–”

“Seem?” Anne asked.

“Yes. What you did to me on bed yesterday. That doesn’t look like a lady’s behaviour my love. It was wild, kinky and hot. But tell me, what troubles the Governor’s daughter so much that she requires my services.”

Anne’s face changed. Richard studied her face and tough he barely knew her, he knew that he had touched a nerve, or sparked a thought.

“You gotta leave.” Anne said standing up.

“Now?” He asked.

“Yes.” Anne hurried, “I am late for work and–”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Richard said trying to calm her down, “I am sorry if I said something–”

“No. Just– my maid will come any minute now and she reports everything to my Dad. Go on.” Anne said giving him his pants, “Leave!”

She was handing him now the envelop with four thousand dollars inside. 

“The tip is inside. I am–”

“I’ll go. I wanted to have an extra tumble in your memory foam bed, but if you–”

“This is not what you want. It is what I want. Now leave.”

He took his shirt and then his shoes and Anne showed him outside the door while he was still not wearing his shirt.

Anne could have not slammed the door harder. He could felt the banging of the door when he was on the elevator.

______________________________________________________________

The first thing that she did was to go to work and finish the reportthat she had left unfinished the day before. She was good with words and did it quickly. She then went to the lab and checked on the paintings to see if the chemicals were doing their job. She took out the ones that were ready, and started some new ones for re-touching.

After work, she got a call from her Mother asking her to go to her Father’s office because he had some questions on her housing. She went to him, and he asked her if she really wanted to stay in the complex that she was living in.

Anne liked the place, so she said yes. 

“Is that all?” Anne asked him.

“No. Seat down. Do you have a date for–”

“Dad . . . I am not really–”

“Anne. Your Mother has talked you about this. You need–”

“Dad. I’ll figure it out. Just chill.”

“Hey, young lady. Don’t talk–”

“I’ll go with someone.”

“Not with Lancaster please. I–”

“I will not go with him. But I would appreciate if you two stopped shoving what I have to do everytime that I visit the two of you.”

In that moment, on of her Father’s intern came and started to speak about some polls and percents. She took it as her opportunity to escape, and meet up with her sister with whom she had settled to meet today.

With her sister, she shared a different kind of relationship. There were days that they could be each other’s worst enemy, and there were days that they were as if they were twins.

This was they day where they were like twins. She had agreed on going with her sister to decided what they would wear for the anniversary, and when she showed Isabel what she had in mind, Isabel asked her if she planned chaos.

“Maybe.” Anne said.

“This is important to them. Just don’t be chaotic, and definitely don’t wear that.”

It was a black dress with lace. Lace mostly.

“But you know I like lace.” Anne complained.

“No– wait. You seem different. You–”

“Me what?” Anne asked.

“Are you getting laid? You have that glow. The sex glow.” Isabel said.

“I may and I may not.” Anne said.

“Oh, you definately are. Who is it?”

Is an escort. I am having sex with an escort, Isabel. It is the best thing in the world. No strings attached and no regrets after it. If only she could tell that. But no, her sister was not like her friend Veronica who was the one who introduced her to the escort world.

“It was just a guy that I met in work. I decided that I would give him a goodbye party of two before he moved.”

“I have some friends, Anne. There is no need–”

“I can get my own dates Ibby.” Anne said.

“Don’t call me Ibby. I am too old for that. Now, you wear this, and let’s see how it looks on you.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

He ran through the halls of the university as he tried to get in time to his last lecture. It was history, and there was an essay that he needed to hand in because if he did not, there would be consequences. He did not arrive in time, and he could not hand in the essay. When he went to the classroom, the doors were locked and the professor had started the lecture. Richard was a sneaky man. He knew how to get around in the university, so he went to the Humanities and Arts department and flirted his way with the professor’s assistant, who took his essay and wrote that he had left his work early and that she forgot to hand it to him. After that, he went too his Mother’s house to see how she was doing. A smiled appeared on her face when she realized that her three sons were in the house at the same time. Edward, George and Richard. They were all together. Edward began to tease his Mother and indulged her with a new pair of ea rrings.

“What is the occasion, Edward?” Richard asked as his Mother cooked dinner.

“I got promoted.” Edward smiled, “I am now–”

Richard stood up and hugged his brother.

“You well deserve it.” He smiled.

“Thank you, Richard!” 

Cecily smiled at the sight of two of her sons embracing into a hug. If only her Edmund was with her. It would have made it more magical.

“What are you now?” George asked, “Are you assistant manager?”

“Oh shut up, George!” Richard sighed.

“I am now responsible with the negotiations that are made in the tri-state area.”

“Elizabeth must be happy. Tell me Edward, did she asked you for money now?”

Richard looked at his brother George and kicked him under the table.

“Oh you two stop it.” Cecily said, “Just be proud for your brother. He is a hard worker and he deserves everything.”

“Maybe you could now pay my rent.” Richard joked.

“Maybe if you took roomed with Elizabeth’s brother you wouldn’t be so tight with money.” Edward said.

“He lives in the other side of town.” Richard pointed out, “What I would save on housing I would spend on gas.”

“Well buddy. You cannot have the best of both worlds.” Edward said as a phone started to ring.

“That I know, Edward. I know that better than everyone.”

“Is that my phone?” George asked.

“No. I think it is mine.” Richard said as his Mother said something on checking dinner, “Would it bother you to give it to me?”

“Who is Anne N?” George asked.

“Fuck!” Richard gasped, “Give me that.”

“When will I meet her?” Cecily asked.

“I am actually surprised. I thought that Richard was more interested with boys.” Edward teased.

“Oh shut up, Edward. She is just a friend. From school.” Richard lied. 

“When will I–”

“Not at the moment, Mother. I– George give me the phone!”

“Hello!” George answered.

“Richard?” Anne asked.

“Yes!” George laughed as he passed as Richard.

“Your voice– are you okay?” She asked.

“Give me!” Richard cried as Edward placed his hand over his mouth.

“Put it on speaker.” Edward said to George, which George did.

“I am fine, Anne.” George said pretending to be Richard.

“I am really sorry how I acted last week. ”

“I must admit that I was a little bit hurt.” George said as he tried to hold in his laughter.

“I am sorry. You are a good guy. You are a great kisser and a great lover. You do great things. You wanted me to open up–”

George placed his hand over his lips as Anne went on and on saying that she was not in a good place. Richard was almost on the edge of biting Edward’s hand. With one hand he was sealing his mouth and with the other arm, he was holding him back. They were only doing this because after all, he was the little brother.

“Is okay. I forgive you.” George said, this time really sounding a lot like Richard, “I must admit that you are also mind blowing.”

“Do you want to meet up.”

“What is going on?” Cecily asked when she saw Edward holding Richard who now could hardly breath because Edward also had his hand on his nose. 

“Who is that– am I on speaker?”

“That’s my Mom.” George said as Richard, quickly taking it off speaker and giving it to Richard, “She just came in.”

George now, after listening that his brother was actually getting laid with a real girl, not a doll decided to give his brother the phone back.

“I am sorry–” Richard said as he tried to take his breath back as he ran to hide inside the bathroom, “I was cooking, then my Mom came.”

“Oh!” Anne sighed, “Well–”

“Do you want to meet up?” Richard asked her.

“I would love to.” Anne smiled as she looked at her reflection. Richard started the water in the shower to avoid being heard.

“When?” Anne asked.

“Friday?” He asked her, “Seven?”

“The Hotel?” Anne asked.

“That will work for me. Would it work for you?” Richard asked.

“I’ll meet you there.” She said, quickly hanging up.

Richard closed the shower off, and then went to the kitchen where he hit Edward and George.

“At least now we know that you are getting laid.” Edward said.

“When can I meet her?” Cecily asked.

“Mother please!” Richard sighed, “Go back to your cooking.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Anne was buried in work. Her face was covered in paint. Her clothes were also covered in paint. Her phone was too.

“You look like one of those ugly paintings”

Anne looked back and saw her friend Veronica standing there.

“Oh my God!” Anne gasped, “I thought you were in Italy.”

“I was. We came back yesterday.”

To the world, Veronica worked in a business company. In reality, she was an escort, and she only took rich clients, “Where are we going tonight?”

“I have plans for tonight.” Anne pointed out.

“You have a boyfriend?” Veronica asked her.

“No. I don’t. I– there is this person that I am seeing.”

Anne really did not wanted to go in details. 

_Vero, he is one like you. I met him a few weeks ago, but I have been having my monthly meltdowns for now three months, so I have been a total bitch to him._ “He’s just a friend.”

“Oh well!” Veronica gasped.

“Call me tomorrow.” Anne said, “I’ll call you. I need to get this done. I am busy right now; on a deadline as I am usually.”

Veronica took a deep breath and sighed.

“Pity. I have many tales to tell you.” Veronica added, “Roman tales.”

“Of course, last time the tales were French.” Anne laughed.

“I’ll leave you. You are busy, and when you are busy you are rude.”

“I am just very busy.” Anne said.

“You are always very busy.” Veronica said.

“I have a job.” Anne pointed out, “Not as pleasurable as yours, but I am on a job. I really don’t want to throw you out, but I kinda have to, V.”

“I’ll show my wait out then.” Veronica said.

“Wait– how did you get in?” Anne asked, “Wait, don’t tell me.”

“You don’t want to know.”

“Just go Vero. I’ll call you tomorrow. I really need to finish this. I already have work pilled up and my boss is on me.”

“If I was you, darling, I would make up with your parents and have it easier.”

“Easier is not always easier, Veronica.”

“If you say so darling.”

 

* * *

 

When Anne got off work she saw Richard had been calling her a She picked up the phone and called him. The phone rang a little bit until he picked it up. Richard was his usual charming self.

When she arrived to the hotel, she texted Richard the room number, and then she went and took a quick shower.

Again, she was feeling nervous. Last time that she took control of the situation, and she rocked her own world with his help. Now, all she could think of was that she had been a total bitch to him. When she heard a knock on the door, she looked at her reflection on the mirror, only making herself more self-conscious.

“You are only seeing him because you want something.” Anne whispered before going to the door, letting him in.

“You look like a candy that needs to be unwrapped.” Richard said referring to the turquoise robe, and the stripes bra that she was wearing.

“I don’t know how to respond to that.” Anne said.

“You don’t have to.” Richard said as he placed his hand on her waist, “I heard your surname on campus today.”

“Did you?”

“Yep. I think your Father had to give a speech to the political science grad students.”

“I am not interested in politics.” Anne said.

“Of course you are not.” He chuckled “Though you smell quite delicious. So . . . fruity?”

“You mean flowery?”

“Oh!” Richard sighed, “Flowers. Lilies?”

“Roses.” Anne clarified as he took of his jacket, carefully placing it in the chair.

“I am not good with flowers.” Richard said, “They all smell the same to me.”

“Do you need to freshen up?” Anne asked shyly, making Richard smile and shook his head.

“ I just took a shower.”

“You did?” Anne asked as Richard walked towards her.

“I don’t smell as nice as you, don’t I?”

“I didn’t say that.” 

“Come here.” Richard said as he took hold of her hand, and pulled her towards him.

“Are you going to be weird this time?” Richard asked her.

“I am sorry for that.”

“It is okay. I am at my best early in the morning.”

“That’s because–”

Anne gasped when Richard pushed her hair to the side, and started to kiss her neck giving her gentle bites before he guided her to the bed as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he now sucked on her ear.

“How was your day?” He asked her as he gently threw her to the bed.

“Getting better?” Anne said with doubt.

“I don’t like the sound of doubt in your voice.” Richard said as he unbuckled his belt.

“Are you okay?” Richard asked.

“I think so.”

“Think so? Family still pissing you off?”

“And work.”

“What exactly you work on?” Richard asked

“Art restoration, conservation and repair.” Anne said as he pulled down his pants.

“Oh, is it fun?”

“Why are you interested?” Anne asked.

“Curiosity.” Richard sighed, “Is it fun?”

“I like it. I already told you this.”

“I know.” Richard laughed.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Richard said this time with a smile.

“You are laughing!”

“You are the only client that I have who doesn’t bother to use laces and fancy things.”

“These are not sexy?” Anne asked, “This are from VS!”

“They are cute, and sexy. Richard teased, “It reminds me of a game that I used to play along with my sisters. Candy something. Your brassiere and your panties, they are colourful. 

“Oh god this is so wrong.” Anne sighed. “Do you like them?” 

“I think I do, but they would look better if they were laying on the bed, or on the floor. Where it wouldn’t bother us?”

Richard had hooked his fingers on the hem of her panties, making Anne push him away.

“What are you doing?” He asked her, “Isn’t this what you want?”

“I don’t know what I want.” Anne said.

“I thought you wanted the usual.” Richard said.

“We’ve not talked in a few weeks now.It feels like the first time all over.”

“You want me to turn off the lights?”

To his own surprise, Anne nodded. He stood up and turned off the lights before pushing his boxers down and hoping to bed.

“What do you want to talk about?” Richard asked her as he crawled to her.

“I don’t know.”

“Do you want me to tell you how my day worked?” Richard asked her, to which he whispered ‘yes’.

“Well, I went to my afternoon classes. I flunked the math test–”

“Math is easy.” Anne said.

“Not to me.” Richard said, “I think I have math dyslexia.” Richard joked.

“You mean dyscalculia?” Anne asked him using the correct term.

“Is that like a thing?”

“Oh yes!” Anne said as she extended her arms to take off her underwear.

“Let me take care of that, miss.” Richard said, pushing her hands away, “Is that like a real thing? Really?”

“Yes!”

“I think I must have it.”

“You could, but maybe you just don’t like math.”

“How do you know that I do not like math?” Richard asked her as he hooked his fingers on the hem of her panties and pushed them off.

“Can we stop talking?” Anne asked.

“I thought you would never ask!” Richard laughed before he leaned over to kiss her in the lips. Richard pulled her up, making her sit on top of his lap which allowed him more access to her breasts. He unhooked her bra, pushed it down and started to suck on her breasts. Anne’s breasts were extra sensitive. As a reflex, she pulled on his hair, making him grunt.

“You are pulling too hard!” Richard complained.

“I am–”

She was interrupted with his lips going up to hers, as he pushed her legs open to caress her sex.

“You like this?” Richard asked her as he slid a finger into her.

“Oh God yes!” Anne moaned making him chuckle against her shoulder.

“What about this, Miss Neville?” Richard asked as he started to move his fingers in and out of her, which Anne responded by moving her hips against his hand. He really did not clearly understood her. She was one of the most complex clients she had. She was hot, and then she was cold. Now she was hot, and he wanted to keep her that way. He hated it when his clients walked away first from the room. It made him feel used, which he knew he was, but it just made it clear and evident to him.tightening around his fingers, which he continued to move until she climaxed on his fingers.

“What was that?” Anne asked.

“You seem tense.”

“I am always tense.” Anne clarified.

“Look, I know what I am doing.” Richard snapped at her.

“Do you?”

“I thought that you said on the phone the other day that you were going to be nice to me. Trust me beautiful, I am now what I am doing.”

“Who are you? Eros?” Anne said as he pinned her to the bed.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Richard said, “I honestly love that you compare me to God, and now to Eros.”

“Don’t be a fool–”

He interrupted her by thrusting into her and continuing to thrust in and out of her.

“Kiss me.” Anne ordered him.

“Where?” 

“I thought that you knew what you were doing.” Anne teased.

She went from cold to hot in less than a second. She was now teasing him.

“Are you teasing me?” Richard asked her as he went faster.

“I am just stating the obvious.” 

“Aren’t you a know-it-all?” Richard asked her as he felt himself come closer to his pleasure.

“Why do you do this?” Anne asked him as he kissed her.

“What kind of question is that?” He asked her, “Why do you do it?” He said, suddenly stopping.

“Did I tell you to stop?” Anne asked.

“No.”

“Then go on. I am enjoying myself.”

Richard continued and ignored the question at the same time by pressing his lips against hers with one of his hands holding the headboard.

“Does your Mom knows?”

“Of course she doesn’t. Does your Daddy knows that you are with me? An escort?”

“No.” 

“Well, there is your–”

“Answer?” Anne finished for him as he climaxed, making her touch the lamp right besides her and tap it two times.

“What was that?” Anne asked as she felt something warm inside of her.

Richard looked at her and frightened he gasped, “Oh My God!”

“Did you forget to?”

“Yes,” Richard said confused, “I think I did.”

“Oh God!” Anne said pushing him away.

“I am clean!” Richard said in his defense, “Not that I did it on purpose. Please tell me that you are on some kind of birth control/”

“No, I am not!” Anne yelled as she got off the bed, going directly to the bathroom.

“Why would you not be?” Richard asked her, “This is the 21st century. You expect for the guy to be responsible of everything?”

“It is easy for you to say. Birth control have serious side effects: strokes, heart failure, cancer. It also causes daily nausea, it decreases libido!”

“It beats making me a father!” Richard cried out loud.

“But you always put it on.”

“I got carried away. You are quite attractive, and you made me inpatient.”

“Are you blaming me now?”

“No . . . but you have just as much blame on it.”

“Blame?” Anne asked, “Blame?”

“Not blame. I mean– responsibility.”

“God!” Anne complained, “Can I have a normal date with you?”

“I am sorry! You want me to get you the . . . what is it called? Plan B?”

“Yeah. Go.”

“Do they send that pill at Walgreens or CVS?” Richard asked.

“I don’t know. This has never happened to me.”

“Nor has happen to me before.”

Anne picked her clothes which were on the bathroom and dressed herself.

“I am going with you.” Anne said.

“No. Stay here. Take a shower.”

“I am going with you!”

“You should take a shower!” Richard said as he entered the bathroom, not feeling any kind of shame when he saw her breasts.

“Get out.” Anne yelled at him as he entered the bathroom. Richard went to the shower and turned on the shower.

“Get in.” Richard said, this time serious, “I’ll let you go with me if you clean yourself.”

Anne fell down to her knees to cry.

“I cannot have a baby!” Anne cried.

“I know. Nor can I. Shower, and we’ll go together to the pharmacy.”

Richard waited for her to shower. She stayed for almost half an hour inside the bathroom. He did not hurried her, but he felt that every minute counted. 

The took a cab, and went to the nearest pharmacy and Anne refused to ask for help.

“They must be here,” Anne said, “somewhere.”

“I am going to ask for help!” Richard said, leaving her side. He walked to the counter, and waited in the consult window. 

“Excuse me?” Richard asked, “I need some help!”

“Take a number.” The nurse said.

“Miss, please. It is an emergency!”

“Everything is an emergency boy.”

“My little sister just had unprotected sex. My older sister needs to know which pill to buy her.”

“Is she a minor?”

“No!”

“Was she raped?”

“No! Can you please help us? She is our little sister. Every minute counts, right?”

The woman sighed as she pushed herself away from the counter.

“We have this one. It is the only one approved by the FDA.”

“That’s my sister!” Richard said aloud, “Bessie, don’t cry. Everything will be fine with Meg!”

“This one. She needs to take some anti-nausea medication as well. If you vomit within two hours of taking the pull, you must take another dose.”

Anne nodded as she took the box in her hand.

“Thank you.” Anne said shyly.

Richard wrapped his arm around her waist, “Come on.”

Richard insisted on paying for it, but Anne shook her head.

“You are really stubborn.” Richard rolled his eyes, as he pushed the hair off her face “Let me pay for it.”

“No.”

“At least half?”

“I have cash. Don’t worry.”

“I know, but I should help you. Give me that. You pay for the anti-nausea and the water, and I pay for the pill. Call a cab too.”

Richard took everything from her hands and payed, much to Anne’s annoyance.

“I should have payed for it. You are broke.”

“I am not broke.” Richard said as they got inside the cab, “Okay, maybe a little, but I am able to afford it.”

He opened the box for her, and gave the pill to her.

“This can make me feel nauseous. I will miss work.”

“I think that the sides effects wont be as harsh as morning sickness.”

Anne rolled her eyes as knowing that he was right. She swallowed the pill and then took a zip of water.

“Do you want to get something to eat?” Richard asked her as he pulled her to his chest.

“Fries with bacon.”

“Oh! I know a really good place.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter as awkward as I could.  
> What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

When Anne went to sleep, Richard looked at her and couldn’t help it but to feel bad about himself.She told him to go, but he insisted to stay. So during the night, even though Anne didn’t want , he cuddled with her.

The next day, he woke up and prepared her a strong breakfast. He felt useless and in his head, maybe Anne wouldn’t hate him as much if he made her breakfast.

He boiled some eggs, and toasted bread. He took out the butter. He did coffee, and then brought it to her bed. She was still snuggled inside the blankets with her head buried in the pillows.

“I made breakfast.” He said to her, “Not the fancy kind, but the basic one. It is also healthy—”

“Why are you still here?”

“I . . . I wanted to know if you were okay. Are you feeling well? Are you feeling nauseous?”

Anne shook her head.She was feeling all right, but she really wanted to be left alone. Richard placed the plate besides her before hoping to her side. He pushed her hair out of her face, making her arc her back as she stretched her arms.

“Thanks!” Anne smiled, “You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.” Richard said, “It is the least I could do.”

“Thanks.”

It was the only thing that she felt she could say. It felt weird having him there, but she didn’t want to feel bad so she allowed him to stay there with her as they had breakfast.

“If you want, I could stay with you.”

“Don’t you have classes today.”

“Yeah, but I um . . . I can be here.I read that you can get dizzy, and feel tired.”

“There is no need to. You should go to your classes. There is no need to. You’ll get behind, I really don’t want that.”

“I don’t mind staying with you. I really want to. I could feed you. I don’t cook a lot, but Mom taught me to make this thing. Is like a spaghetti, with sausages, and vegetables. You have many vegetables in your fridge. Also, they taste amazing with red pepper. You have that too.”

“You do you want to stay with me, or with my fridge.” Anne laughed as she started to eat.

“Well, both are tempting.” Richard laughed.

“I am not sick!” Anne pointed out, “I can be by myself. I like being alone. I am always alone.”

“Yeah, but I am freaking out.” Richard answered honestly, “I am freaking out.”

His face was trembling a little bit. Anne looked at him, but remained serious.

“Are you always this poised when you are under stress?” Richard smiled. Anne was calmed now. Sleeping had calmed her. 

“No. I just—I don’t feel a thing. I should be gauging your eyes out.”

“Please don’t, not my eyes. They are my best feature.”

“Your face is attractive.”

“Yeah, but my eyes do almost everything.”

“They are quite dashing.” Anne smiled, “You do have good hair. Everywhere, curly. You are like a poodle.”

Anne made him laughed, he had never been called a poodle. He had been called a mop, a sheep, but never a poodle. 

“A poodle?” He asked her, “If I look like a poodle, you are a cocker spaniel. You know, with the gold curly rusty hair.”

“The American or the English one?” 

“Which one you like better?”

“The American one.” Anne smiled, “They are so cute. If I had one, I would treat her like a little sister. I am serious, you should go to your classes. My maid is coming in today. I just can order.”

He was not going to continue to push her into letting him stay with her.

“Okay.” He sighed, “I’ll go, but call me.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

Richard looked at her and studied her face. He really wanted to see her smile. She had a really pretty smile.She had _the_ smile he liked. He really wished that he would have met her under different circumstances. He would have probably screwed it up, and made her run, but she would have a different memory front him than the one she would always have of him in reality.

Richard pulled her into a hug, and felt her skin for one last time. Her skin was always so smooth and sweet scented. Her hair was her another separate thing. Her hair smelled always like flowers. He thought it were fruits, but she corrected him. Her hair had this weird texture. Her hair was smooth, thin, but it had some natural waves that in the morning were more voluptuous. 

“Call me if you need anything. I can come by later—”

“No. I don’t want you to take this wrong, but this is the last time I’ll ever see you. I am not a lucky person.”

He smiled at her, but his smile in reality was trying to untangle his throat. 

“Still, you know both my numbers. I’ll call you.”

“Okay.” 

He did not know why, but she was looking extremely gorgeous now. She was pretty, but she looked prettier now. He swallowed hard before pulling her into a hug. 

“I really liked you.” He said, “We could meet. I thing you are pretty cool. Your work. I saw that you have some nice paintings in your walls. Maybe you could teach me so I can teach my nieces how to draw houses, and flowers.” 

“I don’t know.” Anne said awkwardly as he still hugged her tightly.

“I am just kidding, but I will like to have coffee with you, to see how you are doing.”

“Maybe. Yeah, but you should go now.” Anne said pushing him away.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll go, but call me. I want to know how you are doing.” Richard said as he stood up.

“You want to know if I get my period or I am pregnant.”

“And that!” Richard laughed, “But I want to know how you are doing. Anne remained silent, which he took it as his cue to leave. He grabbed his jacket, and he heard the door open. He heard a voice, a woman’s voice. When he saw the woman, he saw Anne, an older version of her.

 


	9. Chapter 9

He froze. His face froze, and he could tell that the woman before him could tell that he was frightened.

“Excuse me?” She asked, “You are?”

He cleared his throat before taking a deep breath, “I am a friend of Anne’s!”

“A friend of Anne’s?”

Richard nodded clearing his throat again. In many occasions, things like this had happened to him. Always he turned on his charm. This time, he felt as if his charm was dead while his throat failed him. He moved his lips, but nothing came from his lips.

“He is a friend!” 

Richard looked back and saw Anne with her blanket wrapped around her shoulders, “He was telling me something about this guy we know. He likes to gossip.”

Gossip? Really Anne? Gossip? Well, I like to gossip, just a little bit, Richard thought, “Yeah. She should stay away. Real creep the guy is. He has priors and he likes Anne.”

“It is nice to see that my daughter—”

“He is a friend, and he is going. What do you want?” Anne asked.

Richard took it as his cue to leave. He had forgotten about the fee. 

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Neville.”

In his opinion, she looked more stern in person.

“I’ll call you later.” Richard said to Anne as she sat in the sofa. She had been feeling a little bit dizzy and nauseous

“Bye!” Anne said as she waved at him, “What do you want?”

“Your sister is going red.”

“Shocker!”

“You should to. Please–”

“Mom, I am not feeling very well today. Can we do this later? Tomorrow?”

“Are you sleeping with that boy?”

“No. What kind of question is that. I just . . . Mom, I don’t want to be rude. I just want to be alone.”

“This Saturday Anne. Please be there. I know that your relationship with your Dad–”

“Mom please!” Anne gasped, feeling as if she was about to vomit.

“Anne, you are pale!”

“I ate something yesterday. He was going to buy me something for it.”

“Oh come here, honey. Let me get you to bed. Honey you are sick. What was it?”

Anne looked at her mother trying to see from where she was getting this maternal behaviour, “Just go!” Anne brushed her off, “I’ll be there. I promise. Just go. Please Mom.”

When her Mother left, Anne thought of her luck. She surely had the worst luck with men. She loved men. She couldn’t get enough of them, but she had the worst luck.

Her first boyfriend was a fiasco. She was fifteen and he was eighteen. He had the hots for her sister Isabel who quickly told her about his movements. It broke her heart. When she told her father what happened, and what they had done (he insisted to know, much to Anne’s embarrassment). A few weeks later, the guy found himself on an alley with both of his kneecaps blown off.

Charges were never charged. Mostly because he knew that if he opened his mouth, something dear of him will come off. That had no repair. It did not regenerate.

The second man in her life was her best friend from childhood turned into her second ‘man’ in her life. On her 21st birthday, they decided to go to Las Vegas. They had always wanted to do that. Out of college, legal . . . they thought that the world was theirs.

“We can take over the world if we want to.” Eduard said to her that day before their first drink.

Somehow, they ended up in an Ashton and Cameron movie. Married in Vegas. Luckily, her Father was able to get it out of the papers and it remained silent. It was annulled, and she continued to go on. At least that was what she thought.

Her third boyfriend . . . was more like a friends with benefits.She accepted that she was clingy, and that she read too much into it.

Then she started using the escort services when she discovered and covered for Veronique. He was hot. The sex was hot. It was pleasant, but she quickly started to feel shame for herself.

Then came the second escort. Then Richard. She was now on the shame trail, and wishing that Richard had a low sperm count. With him, it was the same. With him it was good. She couldn’t deny it. She wondered if the owner of the ‘dating agency’ had them first. 

“I cannot get pregnant!” Anne said to herself as she went to the kitchen, “I cannot. I cannot even keep alive a plant.” 

She was looking at the aloe plant that she had before her. It was dying.

“Oh crap!” Anne sighed as she took a little glass of water and poured it to the aloe. She had forgotten about her work. She had to call. She texted her boss and told her that she was having bad cramps.

At reading the words ‘bad cramps’, he told her to take the rest of the week. She turned off her phone, and buried her face in the pillows of the sofa. 

All she wanted was to sleep. 

But she couldn’t.

She thought about him. HIM!

He had been so sweet to her during the night, and morning. He had been kind, and caring. She now wished he would have stayed. Truthfully, she only said that she wanted to be alone because the words came out of her mouth. She really wanted to be hugged. She could call Eduard, but he would just treat her like Victorian crockery.

If she told Isabel, word would get to her Mom. If she told Veronique, _She might understand_ , at least she thought.

She decided to remain alone all day. It was weird. She felt as if her uterus was expanding inside of her. She could feel something growing inside of her. She was feeling paranoid, but not as Richard was feeling.

He had skipped lectures that day, and went to his brother Edward.

“I messed up. I have been seeing this girl. I forgot to wear a hat.”

Edward was busy. He wasn’t really paying attention.

“It is not that chilly.” Edward said.

“Chilly?Are you kidding me?” Richard asked, “You?”

“What do you want, Richard? I am busy.”

“Have you been listening to me?” Richard asked.

“No. Not really.” Edward sighed. This time, he placed the papers down and looked at his brother.

“What is it?”

“I may have gotten a girl pregnant.” Richard blurted out.

“You?” He asked.

“I think. It happened yesterday. I got a little to hurried, and she is beautiful, Edward. She is a goddess. She is smart and hot. She isn’t wild.”

Edward couldn’t believe his brother’s words.

“You?” 

“Edward please!”

“What do you want me to do? Huh? You dipped it, you deal with it.”

“I am just looking for comfort.”

“Does the girl knows that you . . . in her?”

“Yeah!”

“Well, did you at least took her to –”

“Yes, she already had it. The pill. I just need to know what to do.”

“Pray that you are part of the ninety-five percent that the morning after pill works. Otherwise, I expect that baby to be named Edward if it has a penis.”

Richard grunted. 

“I just can’t believe that you truly are having sex.”

“Why?” Richard asked, “It is not like–”

“Richard, I am teasing you. It will be fine. Either way, if she is the five percent, you’ll have to man up, take responsibility and continue. If you got lucky, take this as your warning.”

“You had Bess outside of marriage.”

“But I had a stable job already. I had my MBA, and Elizabeth was working too. Do you know the girl pretty well?”

Richard only knew two sides of Anne. He knew her in the obvious way, sexually, and during the mornings, where she was still sleepy.

“What do you mean?” Richard asked.

“Does she comes from a wild family? Does she seems like– you know what, relax. Everything will be fine. I wont freak you out. Just breath, Richard.”

“I just can’t believe that I was so irresponsible.”

“Well, it can happen to all of us. A beautiful naked woman can make you forget.”

“Don’t tell me about it!” Richard sighed.

“How long have you known her?” Edward asked. Richard never told him about his personal life.

“A month. Add some weeks.”

“Welcome to Manhood, Richard.” Edward smiled, “Now go. I am busy. Think with your upper head, not the other one..”

Richard took a deep breath before he stood up. Edward could know that his brother was stiff, anxious and worried.

“Go with her.” Edward said, “Stay with her for a few days. She may had said that she hated–”

“She was rather calmed.”

“Was she?” Edward asked.

“Yeah!”

“She may have had said that she wanted to be alone. She doesn’t. She is probably curled up in her bed. Go with her and cuddle her.”

“She doesn’t want to.”

“I am going to be honest here, Richard. Check up on her. Don’t leave her alone like that. I am not going to blame it on you nor on her. Both of you. Just try to talk it out. Talk about the consequences. Talk about the what if. Just to be safe.”

“Really?” Richard asked.

“Bess wasn’t planned. Nor was Cecily. They weren’t planned, and I had a stable job. Thinking of it, it was stressful, and the waiting to confirm it. Just talk it out, and be prepared. Just don’t have sex with her right away if she isn’t. That would be just stupid.”

“But you said that you two had been trying so hard to conceive!” Richard gasped referring to Bess’s conception.

“We lied.” Edward sighed, “Now go. I am serious. I have things to do.

 


	10. Chapter 10

He went late. It was around 7:30pm when he knocked on her door and she opened it looking pale. The sides effects of the pill had taken her colour, and all the food that she had ingested during the day.

Just as he had said earlier, he prepared her a soup, and got her to bed after she ate the last of the noodles. Richard wasn’t too surprised when Anne said that she hated him and that she wished he felt like she was feeling. Nevertheless, the hate that she felt for him didn’t prevent her from snuggling against his chest.

The relationship was clearly a complicated one, and a weird one. First, he came to know her when she requested her his services. Everytime they did it, she liked it and during the morning she felt the rain of shame falling upon her. But, she liked it, Richard sighed as he thought. He did not meant it in a misogynistic way, or as if she was asking for it; he could tell that she enjoyed his company. Probably just as much as he enjoyed hers.

If Richard was to share how his last two days had been he would say, “Interesting” or “Peculiar”, maybe “something he did not truly expected.” In his tenure as an escort, this was the first time that he had forgotten to use a rubber. It was a rookie mistake; he knew it. If she got pregnant, he would be not only in trouble with himself, but he would also have to answer to the “Dating Agency” and he would be fired. If he lost his job, there went his tuition, health insurance (which he needed for his back pain prescription), and the money he gave his Mother for her to live comfortable.

He couldn’t see himself as a father. A father was something he idolized to be one day. He was not there yet. He was immature, and was a damn escort. He wanted to have his job; a secure one. He didn’t have the money to pay child support (which in his opinion the child wouldn’t need it since Anne was clearly loaded). 

There were great chances that Anne wouldn’t be pregnant. She took the pill almost an hour just after he came inside of her. He had googled the chances, 95%. He also wanted to blame Anne. She should have been using some kind of birth control; it wasn’t his responsibility. In the minute that she consented, she was just as responsible as he was. He just prayed that she would get her period, and be clear.

The next morning, before going to work and him going to his classes, Anne made it clear for him that she wanted him around at least until she knew she wasn’t pregnant.

“Let’s just not jump into conclusions yet!” Anne sighed, “I may not be. I—we may have dodged this bullet.”

“What should we do in the mean time?” Richard asked. Both of them had no idea of how to wait, “I know that this is a personal question, but when do you expect . . .” He was to embarrassed to say the word cycle, or period.

Anne rolled her eyes at his silliness and told him that in the next few weeks.

Two weeks of anxiousness, he thought. 

“I promise that it will be all right!” He said trying to cheer her up, “What do you want to do tonight?” Richard asked, “We could go and catch—”

“What do you mean?” Anne laughed, “Are you seriously asking me out?”

“You did that first.” He said, “But I just . . . I think you are a cool person. I wouldn’t mind having you as a friend.”

“Friend?” Anne asked.

“Well, we are passe the friend category. I mean . . . as a special, but not that kind of special friend.”

“Okay.” She smiled, “But I have to get going.” Anne said, “I did not go to work yesterday and I am already running behind on my projects.”

“Yeah,” He started as he stood up from the sofa, “I have classes.”

“How is acting school exactly?”

“Is not only acting, you know?”

“I have a friend who is specialising on props. Which is your focus?”

“I like everything, actually. Studying theatre is not only being on the spotlight. I enjoy everything from assembling the stage, to helping out in the costume department.”

“So you want to be an actor?” Anne asked him as they walked outside of her apartment.

“I want to do everything.” Richard said, “I will eventually will like to direct everyone’s asses around. Write my own things.”

Anne pressed the button for the ground floor and then sighed, “Do you need a lift?”

“How far is the bus stop from here?”

“Have you seen this neighbourhood?” Anne asked, “You’ll have to walk like five blocks. Where do I need to drop you off?”

“Why are you being this kind to me?”  
“Because there is a possibility that I might have to see your face for a long time?” Anne sighed.

“Oh, right. I thought that you genuinely liked me. I have been told that I am likeable. Am I likeable? Do you think that people just tell the that because they want to please me?” Richard asked her as Anne checked on her phone, and ignored the call.

“Who is it?” Richard asked leaning over to see her screen.

“Mom.” She sighed.

“Why you ignored it?”

“Why all the damn questions? God you are like a walking—sorry!” Anne sighed, “I am a little tense.”

“I usually would know how to make you really relax.” Richard thought . . . out loud, instantly regretting what he had said, “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

Anne stepped out the elevator and Richard followed her feeling as if he was Anne’s little dog as he followed her towards her car.

“You know what, I don’t want to bother you.” Richard said, “I’ll hop on a cab. I don’t . . .I mean you . . . you don’t have to worry about me.”

“Are you sure?” Anne asked as she opened the door.

“Yeah, I mean. I have to change clothes.”

“Why don’t you have a car? Can’t you afford one?” Anne asked.

“I do. Is just that I lend my car to my brother, George. He had a job interview, and he hasn’t given it to me.”

“Just get in. I’ll drop you.”

Richard got in the car, not wanting to get it dirty with his shoes. Suddenly, he felt as if his back and legs were on fire. Five minutes in, he couldn’t help it, and asked Anne how he could turn the heater off. It turned out that with his arm, he had been pressing the switch all the way up.

Richard was sweating. When Anne dropped him off his place, he went directly and took a shower. He would have invited her in, but he decided not to since he didn’t felt proud of his place. Later on, he went to his classes, and then to work.

For Anne, work was her haven. She would have liked to be a real artist, not just repairing the paintings. Her job, she enjoyed it, but she wanted more. Still, it was peaceful. She had in front her works of the world’s best. She was trusted with them, even though she was just only an assistant. Her job pleased her but she wanted more.

She kept getting calls from her Mother and after she hanged her robe on the closet she went and called her Mother. Her Mother asked her about if she had already picked a dress for Saturday. Anne lied, she said, ‘yes,’ but of course she hadn’t. 

The rest of the day she finished one of the works and then started on another that she as behind with.

At the end of the day, she felt exhausted. At five o’clock, she was the first one who clocked out. She still had to buy a dress so she strolled around the shops and in one of the retailers she saw a nude dress that was sort of like a princessy aura on it.

She asked the shop girl to hold it for her as she continued to look around. She may had been exhausted, but shopping . . . there was something therapeutic on it. She could use a spa right now. She was tense and having her nails done, and someone give her a massage. But she was late, and she felt tired. She stopped strolling around and went to the first store and bought the first dress that she saw and the shoes. Jewellery, she was not good picking them so she would just ask her mother to lend her one of her own.

When she arrived to her building, she saw Richard waiting for her in the lobby.

The door attendant asked her if it was true. If the young man had been truly waiting for her. When Anne nodded and told Richard to follow her. He saw her shopping bags and helped her with them. Anne had truly not expected for him to be there so early. When she said she would arrive around seven. It was six forty-five, and he was there.

“I see you went shopping.” Richard laughed.

“I should have gotten a dress a for my parents anniversary dinner. I told her I already had it. I did not.”

“Can I see it?” Richard asked her.

“Why?” 

“I am pretty sure that you will want a male opinion. You know, to see if you look well.”

“I always look well in dresses.” Anne said stubbornly.

“Not that I doubt it. I mean, you have a beautiful body. I am sure you can wear anything and look pretty.”

Anne smiled at him, but still did not showed him the dress. Awkward, Richard asked her if she was feeling better. He honestly did not know why he was there. It was weird, awkward and uncomfortable, but he wanted to be around her. Her presence, being her around her made him feel different.

Instead of going to a movie ( Anne felt uncomfortable on doing that for some reason) they instead took a stroll around Anne’s neighbourhood. It was late fall, and Anne had her coat on. She was warm, and all the snow could fall, and she would still be warm. Richard on the other hand felt like Jack from the movie Titanic. He couldn’t move, but he tried to shake it off.

“How do you plan to get out of that business?” Anne asked. Richard feared that his nose would fall from frostbite.

“Maybe I’ll freeze to death.” He meant it as he stammered as he talked.

“Are you cold?” 

“A little bit.” He said with a stiff expression. 

Anne took his hands inside hers and felt how cold they were.

“You know I have an extra pair of gloves in my bag?”

“I left my coat in your sofa. My scarf, gloves . . . I think my ears are going to fall down.” 

Anne shook her head. For a ‘grown-up’ he was not that organized. She gave him her extra leopard gloves as they went inside a coffee shop. Richard still will his gloves on ordered a coffee and a danish cake, and asked Anne to order something. He paid and they sat just below the heating window until Richard was back on his normal temperature.

“It is a really nice neighbourhood.” Richard sighed in relieve.

“You are starting to gain colour.” Anne said, “Do you want Chapstick?”

“I have my own.” He said as he took it out, “I like the peppermint one. It is chilly, which is kind of ironic.”

“No, it isn’t. You can get your lips chapped by hot and dry weather too.”

“I mean the scent. Peppermint gives a cold sensation, but it is pleasant at the same time.”

“If you think so!” Anne sighed as she poured more milk on her coffee, “May I have a bite out of it?” Anne asked him referring to the danish cake. 

He pushed the plate to her and gave her the rest of it.

“Are you still working?” Anne asked.

When he talked to Anne, he always had to be paying attention. She changed subjects just as quickly as he forgot things.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

Anne looked to both of her sides, and then behind her before leaning over the table, “The escort agency!” She whispered.

He chuckled as he shook his head, “I am taking a break until you are clear.”

“Can you not perform under stress?”

To his surprise, this was a girl with whom he had, and still was on edge and thin ice; she didn’t mind, or have the sensitivity of those questions.

“I can.” He clarified her, “Is just that . . . you . . . I prefer to have this mess cleared before I go at it again.”

“Why do you do it?”

“Why do you do it?” Richard asked her, “You are hot, smart, independent. I am pretty sure you have guys knocking on your door.”

Anne felt a little hurt by the question. She hated being categorized under those stereotypes. She expected from him more sensitivity.

“It isn’t any of your business.” Anne said.

“But I want to know. If you are pregnant, you will carrying my child, and I want to know why did you do it.”

“That doesn’t mean anything. It also has to do zero with this.”

“It has a lot to do. You’ll be the mother, and I’ll be its father.”

“You are being mean, unkind and rude.” Anne said.

“I think I am asking a legitimate question here. Do you want to know why I do it?”

“Yes.”

“I need a good health insurance, which I know have. I need to pay my tuition, which is sky high. I need to help my mom with some debts. I’ll continue to do it until I get a better job, that gives me all of those things. Now you tell me, why did you do it?”

_I don’t know how to date. I get attached to people too quickly. I like things easy. I want a fairy tale romance and I don’t want to work for it. I want it bad, but everytime I am either pulled or pushed,_ “Because it is easy. There are rules. In love, there aren’t rules. You may set rules, but you eventually will end up bending them for your own advantage. Or, you will think of something, and the relationship will not work. You will be attached to that person when the other person just wants one thing. It is so hard— for me!” Anne sighed, “I am not really social. I like being on my own. My sister jokes that I’ll end up with cats. It is not easy!” Anne gasped as Richard looked at her with his ears and eyes wide open, “I want a boyfriend. I want to be wooed, you know. I want to be desired by someone. Is it that bad? Is it too much to ask to be someone’s sweetheart or _babe_? Huh?”

Anne took a zip of her coffee as if it was a tequila shot, “Hot!” Anne gasped, “Really hot. My throat is burning. God I need water!” Anne gasped, making Richard give her a little bit of milk in his now empty cup.

“Drink!”

 

Richard did not take his eyes off her. There was something in her face that yelled that she wanted to be admired. Be someone's muse. 

"How about I get you home?" He asked her.

"Will you stay with me?"

 


	11. Chapter 11

The bed felt warmer with him there. She liked how his arms felt arms felt around her waist, and his head on above hers. She needed to move, but she didn’t want to. She felt comfortable, and warm. She liked being hold in that way. There was nothing inappropriate in that. She was sleepy. After going to the coffee shop, he stayed with her and she fell asleep on his chest as they watched a movie, and as the time passed she hooked one of her legs with one of his, and rested her head in his chest. He had intended to go to his place, and sleep there, but Anne was also warm, and her bed was far more comfortable than his. 

When Anne woke-up, Richard had his head resting on her chest with his arms still around of her. When she moved, Richard pulled her closer to him and asked her if it was Saturday.

“No, it is Thursday.” Anne said as she pushed him away, “What are you doing here?”

“You asked me to stay, silly!” Richard said as he pulled her back to bed, “Do you know that you are soft? Perfect for a cold night like yesterday, and morning like today.” Richard yawned.

“I have to go to work.” Anne said, “I have to go.”

“I know that you are behind on your work, but do you always bolt out, leaving your bedmates alone?”Anne’s face was still puffy from sleeping. She had one cheek red, and the pattern of the bed sheets too. Richard smiled, she looked grumpy, puffy and really kissable and huggable. “Huh?”

“What?” Anne asked.

“When we were sleeping together, you were always a little fox in bed. You are really naughty, do you know that? Then, you would leave really early. Why did you did that?”

Richard was looking straight at her. He did not wanted to miss anything she would do with her face.

Anne remained silent, but she moved her head towards him and looked straight at him, making her shrug her shoulders.

Richard smiled at her unspoken honesty, “Well, if you are wondering, I would have hugged you.” Richard whispered, “You know, we would have cuddled. I would have rested my head in your neck like this, and would have kissed your neck. Like this!” Richard pushed her hair back from her neck and placed a kiss where her shoulders met her neck, softly trailing kisses up to her ear.

“Don’t do that!” Anne said pushing him away.

“You like that!” Richard said, “I do remember very well.”

“I do,” Anne started, “I just don’t want to be kissed.”

“Okay then, I would just resort to just to tenderly squeeze your love handles.”

“I do not have love handles. I go to the gym three times a week!”

“Well, you have a little bit here.” Richardlaughed as he touched her hips, again and again making Anne laugh.

“I did not know that you were ticklish. You do not know what kind of pleasure does discovering this brings me!”

Digging his fingers against her skin made Anne fall in complete laughter. Anne tried to escape from his grip but she failed. Seeing that she was struggling to breath, he let her loose from her grip. A big smile appeared on her gloomy and puffy face, making Richard smile too. He felt that whenever he was around her, he was always smiling. He did liked her. He felt a tingling sensation whenever he was around her. He could say butterflies in his stomach but that was too girly for him to actually admit.

“You should laughed more.” Richard laughed.

“Laugh?” Anne asked, “Most people tell me that I should get laid more. That it will make me less tense.”

“Well, yes. Sex can make you feel better, less tense, feel sleepy; but there is something about laughing, that cleanses the soul. Your diaphragm and lungs both breathing in and out the air that makes you tense. Up and down, up and down, and after you finish laughing you feel like a new person. You should laugh more, Anne. When you laugh, your eyes change. They like become a like glimmering diamonds.”

Anne’s eyes opened big and wide. She had her handsnow interlaced with his, “No one had ever said that to me.”

Richard felt as if his heart was about to come out of his chest. She was there, looking so vulnerable, telling him how she felt and she was treated. All he wanted to do was to hug her, to tell her that she was beautiful and that he loved her.

He loved her! Richard leaned over her and kissed her cheek before wrapping his arms around her.

“You are lying.”

“No, I am not.” Anne said pushing him away to sit in the bed, “Why are you being so kind to me? What do you want?”

“Why would I want something?” Richard asked, “I am just saying what I see. I think you are beautiful, and when you laugh, the moon has no comparison to you, nor does the sun.”

“Why are you being so cheesy?” Anne asked, “You don’t have to say those ind things anymore. I am not paying you to—”

“I know, but it is the truth!”

Speechless, and unfamiliar with that kind of treatment, Anne moved from where she was sitting and rested her head on his arm. Richard leaned in to kiss her, which to her own surprise she allowed him to. He went from her lips, to her neck to her stomach. He had never desired a woman like this before. All he wanted to do with his body was to be with her and hold her in his arms as he stroked her long hair. Anne, with her fingers pulling his hair brought his lips from her stomach back up to her lips. He kissed her tenderly. The kisses were not passionate. They were tender; lazily pressing his lips against his skin leaving a trail from her lips to her stomach. Anne looked at him and he had his eyes closed. He was enjoying it. She was too enjoying it; the tiny flickers of electricity that her stomach was shooting like the Christmas fire stars that she used to wave.

Richard was about to deepen the kiss when he realized, by opening his eyes, that Anne had her eyes wide open.

“I am sorry!” Richard gasped. He could feel his body— his entire body, aching for her skin against his as he thrusted into her. He shook his head and pushed himself away from her, “Forgive me.”

“Don’t go.” Anne said.

“You’ll be late to work. I am already late for my library shift.”

“No. I don’t care. Please come with me. Please come to my parent’s dinner with me. I really don’t want to go alone.””

He quickly shook his head. There was no way that he would attend such party. He had slept with many woman. Many woman on Anne’s social circle.

“I can’t. You know that.” He said as he picked up his white long sleeved shirt from Anne’s little sofa by the window that showed him the view of the city. 

He did not belonged there.

“Where are you going?” Anne asked, “Do you not want to have breakfast?”

“I am late!” His voice was as stiff as his body was. He had a knot on his throat that was making him unable to talk. 

“I don’t understand!” Anne said, “I thought you liked me.”

He could feel his eyes wanting to water down, but her left before he did.

He hoped on the bus, with his heart on his throat. He felt as if he couldn’t breath. It was partly because of the smell of the bus, and the fact that he was realizing that he had . . . that he was in love with her. He truly was.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. This is the result of a prompt!


End file.
